Saturn
Saturn is the 6th planet from the sun and the second-largest in the solar system. Astrologically it rules Capricorn and the tenth house, and was the traditional ruler of Aquarius and the 11th houseAquarius and Saturn . Planetary Characteristics Radius and Mass :With a radius of 36,183.7 miles (58,232 kilometers), Saturn is 9 times wider than Earth. If Earth were the size of a nickel, Saturn would be about as big as a volleyball. From an average distance of 886 million miles (1.4 billion kilometers), Saturn is 9.5 astronomical units away from the Sun." :"Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun and the second-largest in the Solar System, after Jupiter. It is a gas giant with an average radius about nine times that of Earth. It has only one-eighth the average density of Earth, but with its larger volume Saturn is over 95 times more massive." Rings :"The latest research bolsters the case for a more recent origin. According to current models, the more massive the rings, the older they must be, and vice versa. The new study suggests that the rings are less massive than scientists suspected, which means they’re also younger. The study authors say their new estimate, combined with previous research, suggests the rings are 10 million to 100 million years old." :"As majestic and eternal as they seem now, Saturn’s rings are constantly shedding material. Sunlight and other cosmic effects can transform idle, icy debris into electrically charged particles. In their new state, the particles are less able to resist the tug of Saturn’s gravity and become swept into its atmosphere, where they vaporize, “raining” water onto the planet. According to J. O’Donoghue’s research, this process dumps as much as 4,400 pounds of water onto Saturn every second. He predicts the rings will vanish in 300 million years." Saturn’s rings are a recent addition to the solar system, Cassini observations show|VoosenDec 2017 :"The first line of evidence comes from the mass of the rings. For years, many scientists leaned toward a large mass, greater than that of Saturn’s moon Mimas, because of the opaque, dense appearance of Saturn’s primary ring, the B ring. Enough grist to form a massive ring could have only been supplied billions of years ago, when the early solar system was chock full of planetesimals." :"When Cassini began threading the gap between Saturn and its rings during its last passes, the team could pick out the gravitational pull of the rings—and hence their mass. “The central value is consistently 0.4 Mimas’s mass,” Iess said. If theories that link mass to age are correct, he added, “This is a clear indication that the rings did not form together with Saturn.”" Ring Mass = 0.4 * Mimas mass = 0.4 * 3.8 * 10^19 :Mimas Density Saturn is the least dense planet: :"You can't predict a planet's density from its size. Earth is the fourth smallest of the planets—though in terms of the rocky planets, it's the largest—but it's the most dense. Jupiter is the largest planet in the solar system, but it's Saturn—the solar system's second largest planet—that takes the prize for least dense. It's less dense than water, which has led many people to postulate that it would float. However, even if it somehow found its way to a body of water large and deep enough to contain it, Saturn would break apart and its rocky core would sink." (the dimater of its rings rotated 180° through space) - volume = planet volume + volume of the shell formed from its rings being rotated in the same manner (i.e. volume of the total system as a 360° shell minus the volume of the 'gap' {as a 360° shell}) :"Here's a chart of the observed density of ice and gas giants by mass: :http://i.stack.imgur.com/oWHbA.png :As you can see, at the low end density increases with mass, because the more massive a planet gets the more of its mass tends to be gas (hydrogen and helium) rather than rock and ice. Uranus and Neptune are mostly ice, and Saturn is mostly gas, so it's less dense. :Above Saturn's mass, the gravity of the planet tends to increase its density, so Jupiter is more dense than Saturn. Planets more massive than Jupiter don't get much larger than Jupiter; they just get more dense." Astrological Characteristics Malefic. Limitations and obstacles. Contraction. Order and structure. Aquarian characteristics are over-looked these days, as Uranus is more heavily associated with Aquarius and is often considered antithetical to Capricorn. However, they both share a common objectivity which Aquarius benefits from in both planetary rulers. Mythology Vedic https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shani "Shani (Sanskrit: शनि, Śani) refers to the planet Saturn, and is one of the nine heavenly objects known as Navagraha in Hindu astrology.4 Shani is also a male deity in the Puranas, whose iconography consists of a handsome dark (black) figure carrying a sword or other weapon, and sitting on a crow." "Shani is the basis for Shanivara – one of the seven days that make a week in the Hindu calendar.5 This day corresponds to Saturday – after Saturn – in the Greco-Roman convention for naming the days of the week.1213 The zodiac and naming system of Hindu astrology, including those on Shani as Saturn, likely developed in the centuries after the arrival of Greek astrology with Alexander the Great,141516 their zodiac signs being nearly identical." "Hindu astrology uses the concept of days under the regency of a planet under the term vāra, the days of the week being called āditya-, soma-, maṅgala-, budha-, guru-, śukra-, and śani-vāra. śukrá is a name of Venus (regarded as a son of Bhṛgu); guru is here a title of Bṛhaspati, and hence of Jupiter; budha "Mercury" is regarded as a son of Soma, i.e. the Moon.15 Knowledge of Greek astrology existed since about the 2nd century BC, but references to the vāra occur somewhat later, during the Gupta period (Yājñavalkya Smṛti, c. 3rd to 5th century), i.e. at roughly the same period the system was introduced in the Roman Empire." Hindi रविवार Ravivār - Sunday (Ravi = Sun) सोमवार Somavār - Monday (Soma/Chandra = Moon) मंगलवार Mangalavār - Tuesday (Mangala = Mars) बुधवार Budhavār - Wednesday (Budha = Mercury) गुरूवार Guruvār - Thursday (Guru = Thor/Jupiter) शुक्रवार Shukravār - Friday (Shukra = Freya/Venus) शनिवार Shanivār - Saturday (Shani = Saturn) Signs Saturn's natural placement (or 'domicile') is Capricorn and the 10th house of career - both associated with hard work and dedication. Many people from my generation were born with Saturn in Capricorn and will have our Saturn return as we approach 29 or 30 years of age, signalling us becoming true adults. Capricorn: Sagittarius: Saturn is currently in Sagittarius, which is the sign that transitions from the 'Autumn' of the Zodiac to preparing for the coming winter, with Capricorn initiating the preparations. Sagittarius asks us to think far ahead, make long term plans and prepare ourselves for a long wait before we experience the rewards. Saturn in Sagittarius. Further, the optimisism of Saggitarius can really be tested by Saturn's seriousness, and "can wash you clean of your delusions and dysfunction and scrape the barnacles off of what you think your life is really about better than any other planet."Saturn in Sagittarius OhMyStars as Matthew Currie puts it. The interplay between Saturn's contractive energies with the expansive energy of Sagittarius (Jupiter) is well summarised at InsightAstrology.net:Saturn in Sagittarius: Taming Wild Horses "For example if you’ve been living your life according to the more excessive, hedonistic principles of Jupiter ruled Sagittarius, running away from any difficult situation you find yourself in, refusing to commit to any form of structure, indulging too frequently in alcohol, rich foods and other stimulants, promising more than you can deliver and then blithely cutting it all loose when it gets too much to handle, without a thought for how this may impact on other people’s lives, well then expect Saturn in Sagittarius to deliver a pretty loud wake up call. On the other hand if you’re prone to taking everything a little too seriously, dogmatically aligning yourself with a set of moral beliefs or refusing to allow yourself to step outside of your ordered daily routines and structures then Saturn in Sagittarius may bring opportunities to let go of your highly ordered existence and embrace the adventurer within, to open up to a new path, particularly through a course of study, or to seek out new points of view, or other moral perspectives." Houses The house position of Saturn is considered to be more relevant on a personal level than its sign position, since the sign position of Outer planets like Saturn changes very slowly. Aspects Natal aspects between planets and Saturn tend to have powerful impacts, since Saturn represents authority and our childhood experiences are so tied to how we responded to authority and set up our personalities for later life. Below are some examples of Saturn aspects with the other planets. Ascendant A Saturn-Ascendant aspect implies a tension (oppositions/squares) or harmony (conjunctions/trines/sextiles) between how the chart-holder portrays themselves and how they feel about authority and responsibility. An opposition between Saturn and the Ascendant is described by AstroMatrix as "Difficulty Asserting Yourself": "You tend to be so preoccupied with your own affairs that you can't be too concerned with anyone else's. But at the same time you accuse people of being indifferent to you. The truth is, you are so reserved about projecting yourself into their lives that you give the impression you think yourself better than they are. So they keep their distance and are not likely to warm up to you." "You may be obsessed by the thought that your subconscious fears are obvious to everyone, but of course they are not. The only guilt you should feel is in your failure to assert yourself enough. Because you are more competent than most of your competitors, you will never take on a task you can't handle. Until you try, of course, you won't know this. You secretly fear responsibility, but you are more than able to perform your duties and fulfill your obligations, both to yourself and to others. You need the reassurance of knowing that achievement is well within your grasp." Midheaven Aspects between Saturn and the midheaven indicate that future career paths will experience tension or hamony with your desire for structure and order. "Achiever of Goals" - Saturn trine Midheaven "As you grow older, you will get ahead by doing everything in a very systematic and orderly manner. You try to take good care of your possessions, and you like to have them arranged neatly about you. Also you try to use your possessions in the best way possible. ... Even at an early age, you will feel that very little that is worth having comes for nothing in this world, but you are willing to work. As a result of this understanding, you may seem older than your age, and you may prefer the company of older people. Although you can work with others if necessary, you probably prefer activities that you can pursue by yourself, because then you do not have to worry about whether someone else's standards are as high as your own. You are very exacting in your work, and find it frustrating to deal with anyone who is less exacting. ... It is more important to you to be right than to be popular. This attitude will win you the respect of your elders, and all your life you will get along well with persons in authority. Eventually you will probably be in a position of authority yourself." - Robert Pelletier, P''lanet in Aspects''. Mercury Tension between Mercury and Saturn can manifest as a feeling of mental pressure under the weight of responsibility. "The Worrier" - Saturn square Mercury "You may be narrow-minded in your opinions because you fear change and the insecurity it represents to you. ... It's not that you are incapable, but rather indolent and mentally lazy. When you don't succeed with a minimum of effort, you quickly become depressed. The result is a lack of enthusiasm in developing your creative potentials. ... This planetary combination gives many advantages. Instead of fear, have courage to accept the obvious. Replace negative thinking with plans which allow you to face your obligations with optimism. Look to the past, of which you are so fond, for the lessons you need to adequately cope with problems of the present and future. ... Try to look at the bright side of life and admit that, if you are having difficulty, perhaps you haven't made as much of a contribution as you could have." Lilith "Saturn-Lilith aspects indicate that the person's maturity and structure function needs to be taught by the uncontrolled, instinctive wild of Lilith. Rigidity on any level that does not serve the person as a being must be reworked in order to allow Lilith's primal wisdom to shine through. Lilith here needs to learn from Saturn that structure and a firm foundation can serve her purposes well." Cycles and Transits Pluto Synodic Cycle#Saturn - Pluto Links Saturn in Capricorn - "This can be a frustrating role for Saturn, since the standards are so high. But on the upside, you're able to set achievable goals, more than other Saturn signs. " "You embody the ability to make abstract ideas real." "You get weighted down with the mantra that "life is hard."" Saturn in the 6th House - "'Overcoming: ' Patterns of self-sabotage; denial of your needs;" "your struggle is for a daily life that feels sane." "A lifelong lesson is to see the value in taking it easy, and giving yourself a break." "If your Saturn is in the sixth, you can be hard on yourself. The tendency to be self-critical can become a way of life, and rob you of joy." References Category:Astrology Category:Planets Category:Astronomy